nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Landgraab
Nancy Landgraab is roleplayed by lonnetheclown and is the mother of Hannah HotPocket, Carmella Corset, and Jupiter Adams Personality Nancy is a fashionable person and has an eye for style, she is a bit money-oriented; a trait she passed down to her daughters-- including her looks. Nancy is motherly and cares very much for her daughters in her own way, even if she may not be the best at it, she looks out for them and is a little protective of her children and.also encourages their promiscuous behaviors and their goals in obtaining money in different ways. (Such as finding sugar daddies or asking for loans from male figures) Background Information Nancy moved from her old city to be reunited with her three daughters in Los Santos, she is happy to finally be with her family again and now that they're together- they're a force to be reckon with. Raised in Long Island in the classic Italian mafia family, she was always a reckless bottle blonde babe, working as a pinup model for Playboy magazine in the 1980s, then flourishing as a civil courts lawyer in her 30s. She lost her license to represent anyone as a lawyer after being caught in a huge embezzlement scheme --- of which she served no time. For a short while she tried to run her own boutique known as "Landgraab Looks" in order to pass off a decent business to her no good daughters, but those plans fell through after a rumored... "tax fraud" incident. Of course with all those things behind her she was lucky to get connected with some old friends in journalism, and is attempting one last time at a decent career working on her freelance blog and supplying true crime stories to the local publications. Nobody is clear on her actual age, according to her ID it says one thing, but she often says another thing, and tends to blame her memory - eyesight- and poor driving skills on alopecia. Relationships Hannah HotPocket Hannah is Nancy's oldest daughter, the two of them have kind of a love/hate relationship- but mostly love, they sometimes may fight with each other but at the end of the day they still love and care for the other. She had accidentally caused Hannah's Dyslexia by dropping her head on the floor as a baby. Despite this, Hannah still loves and protects her mother if anyone talks to her the wrong way and the same can be said with her mother. Carmella Corset Carmella is Nancy's middle daughter, she is proud and encourages Carmella in her ways of prostitution, before Carmella was sold in an auction with the help of Ellie Dono, she had revealed to Mel her secret(?) of wanting to sell her daughter too. Just like with all her daughters, she loves and cares for Carmella, even comforting her when she was feeling anxious at the thought of losing her 'Virginity'. Nancy " selling " Carmella: https://clips.twitch.tv/SingleMushyHeronJKanStyle Jupiter Adams Jupiter is Nancy's adopted daughter, she is the youngest of the siblings. She is seen as a great mother by Jupiter. Jupiter was adopted by Nancy at some point in time when she was little. Jupiter and her sisters were raised and taught by her to be street smart and how to ask for loans from men. It's unknown how Nancy had came to find Jupiter when she was a baby, or who Jupiter's biological parents were, but she adopted her; taking her in and loving her as her own child. Molly Landgraab & Daisy Landgraab Two of Nancy's biological daughters that carry the last name from her most recent marriage, Daisy is currently off in college in another state, and Molly will frequent LS in the future with her mother and siblings after she is released from rehab after an apparent cocaine overdose. Nancy allegedly got her daughter Molly hooked on cocaine accidentally with a "pixie stick" incident , and Daisy has held it against her ever since. Daisy and Nancy are not currently on speaking terms. (N'either are current no pixel characters at this time.' ) --- Category:Female